Over the last few years, there has been a significant increase in the number of electronic activities, particularly online and mobile activities due to widespread use of smartphone, tablet computers, laptop computers and electronic computing devices in general. These electronic activities are typically entail a multitude of electronic communications that are received at and sent form a variety of communication media, systems and networks. However, the multitude of electronic communications may comprise unsecure or malicious electronic communications whose veracity cannot be easily confirmed by users before the unsecure or malicious electronic communications initiate unauthorized actions that may jeopardize the security and safety of users' electronic information and that of user devices. Therefore, proactively identifying unsecure or malicious electronic communications is crucial for preventing unauthorized exposure of users' electronic information and ensuring the security of user devices. The present invention provides a novel method of dynamically constructing, customizing and targeting adaptive simulated malicious electronic communications to users for unsecure communication identification, in real-time across a plurality of communication channels and media, which provides a solution to the problem of identifying unsecure or malicious electronic communications before they cause unauthorized actions.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.